Cohabitation
by Anders Andrew
Summary: Trois entités qui cohabitent dans un même esprit : Ichigo, Zangetsu et Hichigo le hollow. Cette série de drabbles passe sur quelques petites scènes de cette...symbiose...parfois conflictuelle.
1. Chapter 1

**Titre : Cohabitation**

**Auteur : Anders**

**Rating : K (pour sous-entendus yaoi ? lol)**

**Note l'auteur : ouais, je vais agrandir le nombre de fic qui parle d'Hichigo Shirosaki ! Youpi moi ! Depuis le temps que j'en rêvais Bon, comme dit précédemment, il y a un peu de yaoi, de temps en temps, pour rigoler quoi...mais il y aussi de l'IchiRuki (pour faire ENFIN plaisir à Saidry lol)**

**Donc voici mon recueil de drabbles Ichigo-Zangetsu-Hichigo...**

* * *

- Putain, ça y est, il flotte !

Il lève le nez vers les nuages noirs qui s'amoncellent dans le ciel au dessus de lui. Il n'y a rien qu'il puisse faire pour changer cela, c'est incontrôlable.

- Tu fais chier Ichigo, marmonne-t-il en regardant l'horizon.

* * *

Des fois, Zangetsu s'ennuie.

- Hey le vioc ! On fait une partie de dés ?

Heureusement que le hollow est un bon compagnon.

Un peu insolent quand même.

* * *

Ukitake, Hitsugaya, Ichimaru, le père d'Ishida…

- Putain, c'est quoi cette mode des cheveux blancs, gueule Ichigo à la face de son hollow.

* * *

Il contemple ses doigts. Ils sont humides.

« Elle est étrange cette texture » pense-t-il un instant, fasciné. Il porte la main à sa bouche et la goûte.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fous ?, s'exclama Ichigo, en position de garde, un peu gêné.

Le hollow relève la tête, l'air presque innocent.

- C'est la première fois que je vois la couleur, dit-il en léchant le sang poisseux sur ses doigts.

* * *

Zangetsu porte des fringues déchirées. Pas besoin de demander pourquoi.

C'est parce que le hollow ne sait pas se retenir.

* * *

La première fois qu'Hichigo a vu le vieil homme, il lui a donné une petite pièce.

- Tenez, allez vous acheter à manger.

Comme quoi même un hollow peut éprouver de la pitié.

* * *

Déjà qu'Ishida ne l'aime pas beaucoup parce qu'il est un shinigami..

Qu'est-ce que ça serait s'il savait qu'il est également un hollow…

* * *

Le jour où Ichigo a rencontré Rukia, il était humain.

Le jour où il a sauvé Rukia, il était shinigami.

Le jour où il a embrassé Rukia, il était hollow.

Et le jour où elle lui a collé une baffe pour le fait d'arme précédemment cité, il s'est dit qu'il était surtout maso.

* * *

Si Zangetsu aimait les fraises, ça fait longtemps qu'ils se seraient entretués, Hichigo et lui.

* * *

Parce qu'Hichigo déteste les fraises. Il déteste tout ce qui a un rapport avec Ichigo. Il se déteste alors bien plus encore.

* * *

Il a beau se dire que tout va pour le mieux, Ichigo ne peut pas y croire. Tout simplement parce que si le monde allait bien, il n'aurait pas besoin de lui. Et dans ce cas il n'aurait plus qu'à laisser la place à quelqu'un qui saurait s'en occuper.

* * *

A l'école, la prof leur fait lire « Docteur Jekyll et Mister Hyde ».

Rien qu'en ayant lu la quatrième de couverture, Ichigo décida qu'il n'aimait pas ce livre et le balança dans la benne à ordure.

* * *

Quand Ishin pique une de ses crises, Ichigo aime bien être loin et hors de portée.

Hichigo aime bien Ishin. Il a un côté délirant qui lui plaît bien.

Et puis…il sent si bon. L'arôme d'un shinigami puissant.

* * *

Question idiote : à quoi ressemblerait Ichigo une fois plongé dans de l'eau de javel ?

* * *

- Quel est la différence entre le roi et son cheval ? Et ne me répond pas une connerie du genre « Le cheval a quatre pattes »…

- La différence ? Qu'est-ce que j'en ai à foutre ? Tu te prends pour quoi à me balancer des énigmes comme ça ? Nan mais ta gueule !

- Woh, moi tu sais, je voulais juste élever le niveau…

Toute bonne action n'est pas toujours récompensée.

* * *

- Choisi la bonne boîte et tu gagneras ma force, dit Zangetsu.

- J'me croirais dans un jeu télévisé, grommelle Ichigo.

* * *

Ils sont en train de se battre, quand tout à coup…

- C'est l'heure de manger !!, s'écrie Yuzu.

Comme un seul homme, Ichigo et son hollow fusionne pour se rendre à table.

- Ramenez-moi un petit morceau, demande Zangetsu d'une voix impérieuse.

* * *

Rukia se demande s'il met des verres de contact.

- Ben nan, pourquoi tu dis ça ?, demande-t-il d'une voix nasillarde.

- Eh bien, hésite-t-elle. Tu as les yeux jaunes.

Le hollow se contente d'arborer un sourire sadique.

- C'est pour mieux te voir mon enfant.

La jeune femme sentit un frisson lui parcourir le dos. Elle s'interrogea alors sur les bruits qu'elle avait entendu dans la salle de bain pendant qu'elle prenait sa douche.

* * *

Zangetsu renifle d'un air hautain.

- Il y a des hôtels pour faire ça, reproche-t-il aux deux garçons.

- Ah ouais ? Et où t'as vu un hôtel, hein, vieux schnoque ?!, réplique le hollow en lâchant une seconde les lèvres d'Ichigo.

* * *

- On pourrait faire un truc à trois…, proposa Hichigo.

- Nan mais tu l'as bien regardé ? Il n'acceptera jamais, rétorque son homologue roux.

- On n'a qu'à lui demander, s'exclama le hollow en s'approchant de Zangetsu.

Le vieillard l'observe mais ne dit rien. Alors il demande :

- Tu veux faire une partie de Cluedo avec nous ?

* * *

- Le colonel Moutarde, dans la salle à manger, avec le chandelier !

- Comment tu fais pour trouver à chaque fois, s'effare Ichigo, impressionné.

Le hollow esquisse un sourire de psychopathe.

- Parce que je suis dingue, dingue, dingue !

* * *

Les jours où tout va mal, où c'est la déprime totale, où le monde entier semble sur le point de se casser la gueule…

Ces jours-là, Ichigo ne veut surtout pas croiser son reflet dans un miroir. Il aurait trop peur de voir dans ses yeux, devenus soudainement jaunes, une lueur de triomphe.

* * *

Ichigo chante souvent sous la douche.

Et franchement, dans ces moments-là, il y en a certains qui regrettent de partager son esprit, parce que ça déclenche une de ces saucées…et évidemment, aucun des deux occupants n'a de parapluie.

* * *

Hichigo n'arrête pas de se moquer d'Ichigo parce qu'il n'ose pas faire le premier pas avec Rukia.

Mais Hichigo a beau se marrer, lui restera puceau ! Haha.

* * *

Zangetsu ne se lave jamais les cheveux. C'est une question de principe. Enfin, c'est ce qu'il dit, mais Hichigo le soupçonne en vrai d'être aquaphobe.

* * *

Les ménages à trois, ça fonctionne rarement bien.

Ichigo est sociable, Zangetsu est renfermé, et Hichigo est cinglé. Malgré ça, il semblerait qu'ils aient un point commun :

Un amour dangereux et immodéré pour le maniement des armes longues et pointues.

* * *

Il regarde la télé, quand soudain sur l'écran apparaît un décor bleu, avec des immeubles vu à l'horizontal.

Ichigo essaye de changer de chaîne, mais rien à faire.

Au loin, une silhouette blanche se rapproche.

Le rouquin appuie frénétiquement sur la télécommande, mais rien ne se passe.

La silhouette se rapproche.

Ichigo va jusqu'à la télé et appuie sur le bouton pour l'éteindre, mais elle reste allumée.

A l'écran, on voit Hichigo sourire de toutes ses dents pointues; il se rapproche.

Le roux arrache violemment la prise du téléviseur…et pourtant elle continue à marcher.

Cette fois, Hichigo envahi l'écran et…il en sort à quatre pattes, tel un monstre de film d'horreur.

- HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII !, s'écrie Ichigo en se rejetant en arrière, le sourire sadique de son homologue aux yeux jaunes à quelques centimètres de son nez.

Il se réveille en sursaut.

- Ne t'en fais pas, ce n'était qu'un rêve, le rassure Zangetsu en lui caressant doucement les cheveux tout en remontant la couverture du lit sur ses épaules.

- HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII !, hurle encore une fois Ichigo.

Et il se réveille à nouveau en sursaut.

- Ta gueule !, s'exclame Rukia à ses côtés en lui balançant Kon dans la figure.

Non, cette fois ce n'était pas un rêve. Hélas.

* * *

Pour la centième fois, Zangetsu et le hollow se disputent - ou plutôt le hollow se dispute avec Zangetsu, pendant que le vieillard reste cloîtré dans un silence de marbre.

* * *

- Toi au moins t'as pas besoin de te déguiser pour Halloween. T'as déjà une gueule de fantôme, marmonne Ichigo à son reflet monochrome qui le dévisage dans le miroir.

* * *

- Tu aimes les fraises, bel enfant ?, susurre le hollow.

- Pas autant que de te casser le gueule, réplique Ichigo en levant son épée.

* * *

Il n'y a rien de pire qu'un hollow énervé.

- J'en ai maaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaarre de ce mec !!, hurle Monochrome. Il est chiant !! Il est con !! Je le déteste, déteste, déteste, déteste !! Crève, sale enfoiré, crèèèèèève !

Ichigo en a eu les oreilles qui bourdonnent toute la journée.

* * *

Parfois, Hichigo voit Renji à travers les yeux d'Ichigo.

Et il regrette d'avoir les cheveux courts et blancs. Apparemment, les cheveux rouges et longs attirent plus l'attention des filles. C'est érotique.

* * *

Par contre, quand il lui arrive de voir Kenpachi à travers les yeux d'Ichigo, franchement, il remercie le ciel de ne pas l'avoir fait naître avec une chevelure trop bizarre.

* * *

Zangetsu est très frustrant; il ne dit jamais rien. Alors du coup, Hichigo se sent mal à l'aise.

- Va voir ailleurs si j'y suis !

Lentement, le vieillard ouvre la bouche et dit :

- Nous sommes déjà dans l'ailleurs.

Hichigo pousse un soupir de lassitude. Et à chaque fois qu'il parle, c'est pour dire des conneries métaphysiques.


	2. Chapter 2

Hichigo hystérique après le combat.

- Putain il m'a fait PEUR cet enfoiré de…bwaha nan mais c'est…je…raaaah, j'le crois pas, j'ai perdu ! Perdu ! PERDU ! BWAAAAAA Mamaaaaaaan !

Zangetsu le prit dans ses bras tandis que Monochrome pleurait et tremblait - de rage ou de terreur, on ne sait pas trop.

- Tout va bien, tout va bien, dit le vieillard sur un ton monocorde en lui tapotant gentiment le dos.

* * *

« Tu m'as eu. Peut-être bien.

Mais ne me regarde pas avec cet air condescendant ! Jamais !

Un jour Ichigo….JE TE BOUFFERAIS ! Hyahahahahahaaaa ! »

* * *

« Quand tu seras à ma merci, Ichigo, je pourrais te faire tout ce que je veux. Et je te ferais mal; et je te ferait souffrir longuement. Et tu pleureras comme la fillette que tu es. Ce sera chouette. Hyahahahahaaaa !! »

Zangetsu regarde le hollow se tordre de rire tout seul. « Il est vraiment pas net ce type-là« , se dit-il en secouant la tête.

* * *

- J'ai envie…j'ai envie…

- T'as envie de quoi ?, grogne Ichigo.

Monochrome se gratte la tête.

- Je sais pas.

Il n'a jamais vu de fraise, alors il ne sait pas qu'il en a envie.

* * *

- Ça ne t'embête pas, toi, de porter un roi moins fort que toi ?, demanda un jour le hollow à Zangetsu.

Le vieillard le regarda d'un air impassible.

- A choisir, je préfère que ce soit lui que toi. Et arrête avec tes métaphores de roi et de monture, tu me fatigues.

* * *

Dans le monde intérieur, il fait toujours jour.

- P'tain, j'aimerais piquer un p'tit roupillon moi !, grommelle Hichigo en se mettant la main devant les yeux pour ne plus être aveuglé par le soleil.

Tout à coup, Zangetsu apparaît.

- Je vais te faire de l'ombre, propose-t-il en se positionnant face à l'astre solaire.

- Merci, soupira le hollow en se rallongeant dans l'ombre du grand vieillard.

* * *

Je te hurle dans les oreilles mais tu n'entends pas ! Imbécile de roi !! Moi aussi j'ai un nom !

C'est…

* * *

Dans Peter Pan, il est dit qu'à chaque fois qu'un enfant dit « Je ne crois pas aux fées », l'une d'entre elles meurt.

- Je ne crois pas aux hollows, je ne crois pas aux hollows, JE NE CROIS PAS AUX HOLLOWS !!, répète inlassablement Ichigo tandis que son double monochrome s'approche de lui à quatre pattes sur le lit.

* * *

Zangetsu ressemble à un vieux clodo; ses frusques mériteraient un allé simple pour la poubelle. Ses cheveux sont gras, et son menton est toujours orné d'une barbe de trois jours.

Le hollow, lui, ne ressemble à rien. Il a une peau crayeuse et rêche qui aurait bien besoin d'un soin exfoliant, et ses ongles sont noirs de crasse !!

- Devinez où je vais vous emmener ?, s'exclame joyeusement Ichigo qui débarque à l'improviste. Chez l'esthéticienne !

Les deux autres le regardent avec un soupçon de hargne dans les yeux. A qui la faute s'ils sont comme ça ?

* * *

Avant, Zangetsu portait des lunettes de soleil rose Barbie. Il trouvait que ça faisait classe.

Mais on lui avait fait remarqué que ça faisait surtout ridicule, alors à contrecoeur, il a dû en changer.

Et depuis, il fait tout le temps la gueule.

* * *

« L'Afrique a faim ! », s'écrie un présentateur à la télé.

- Moi aussi, grogne Hichigo de façon menaçante dans la tête d'Ichigo.

Avec un flegme impassible, le rouquin va dans la cuisine se faire un sandwitch.

* * *

Hichigo et son roi sont en train de se battre. C'est alors que le hollow en profite pour lui voler un baiser au passage.

- Carton rouuuuge !, s'exclame alors l'arbitre…heu, Zangetsu.

- Quoi ? Mais j'ai rien fait !, s'insurge le hollow mauvais joueur.

* * *

Quand Hichigo voit à quel point c'est chiant l'école, il ne regrette pas que ce soit à Ichigo de se coltiner les obligations de roi…pendant que lui peut se dorer la pilule au soleil resplendissant de son monde intérieur.

* * *

Zangetsu n'aime pas la pluie. Mais du coup, quand il fait beau, il a toujours le soleil dans l'œil (c'est pour ça, les lunettes…)

* * *

Cela faisait un certain temps déjà qu'ils se battaient férocement l'un contre l'autre, sous le regard neutre de Zangetsu. Ichigo n'en pouvait plus, il était épuisé. Le hollow allait bientôt le vaincre, à ce rythme là…

Tout à coup, le vieillard souffla dans un sifflet :

- C'est la mi-temps, clama-t-il d'un ton morne.

Les deux combattants s'arrêtèrent, s'asse au bord d'un immeuble et sortirent leur panier-repas.

Hichigo ouvrit sa boîte à lunch Chappy et se mit à dévorer un bras squelettique qui ressemblait bien à celui d'un hollow.

Ichigo le regardait faire, l'air dégoûté. Monochrome releva la tête de son déjeuner.

- T'en veux un bout ?, proposa-t-il au shinigami qui partit pour vomir.

* * *

On lui fit remarquer que, pour un zanpakutoh, il manquait de classe, avec ses fringues déchiquetées et pourrissantes.

- Tu te crois mieux que moi, le babouin, avec ta queue-serpent ?, rétorqua Zangetsu sur un ton acide.

Et Zabimaru n'eut plus qu'à se taire.


	3. Chapter 3

**Voici donc le troisième chapitre. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il vaut (je ne l'ai pas fait lire avant de le publier)**

* * *

Pourquoi Hichigo a la langue bleue…

- Qu'est-ce que tu manges ?, demande Ichigo.

- Une chupa chups colors, pourquoi ?

* * *

- J'ai un truc à te montrer, susurra Hichigo à l'oreille de son roi avec un sourire qui en disait long.

- Quoi donc ?, murmura le rouquin rougissant, frémissant d'anticipation.

- Ma nouvelle danse de la chance tecktonique ! Avec ça, le chauve peut bien aller se faire voir !, s'exclama joyeusement Monochrome en entamant une série de gestes saccadés, gigotant comme un beau diable sur une musique de Mondotek surgie de nulle part.

Ichigo ne sut pas s'il devait en rire ou en pleurer.

* * *

Un hollow, forcément, ça ne sait pas lire.

- Hollow, l'interpella Zangetsu d'un ton morne. Pourquoi porte-tu ce t-shirt ?

Le visage de Shirosaki s'éclaira.

- C'est mon roi qui me l'a offert ! Il est beau non ?

Le vieillard n'osa pas le contredire, car il semblait ravi. Cependant, ce n'était pas très gentil de la part d'Ichigo de profiter de la faiblesse de son hollow pour lui faire arborer un slogan « Je suis un GROS baka ».

Le hollow se détourna et s'en alla. Zangetsu pu lire ce qui était écrit dans le dos : « Frappez-moi, j'aime ça »

* * *

(si Hichigo était un chat tout ce qu'il y a de plus mignon…)

Ichigo rentra chez lui, épuisé. Il s'effondra sur son lit.

La porte de son placard s'ouvrit, laissant voir une Rukia dont le visage, d'abord agacé, pris une expression soudainement inquiète.

- Ichigo... Qu'est-ce que c'est que toutes ces griffures ?

Quelque part, dans le monde intérieur du rouquin, un Neko-Hichigo se léchait les pattes, nettoyant ses griffes acérées couvertes de sang.

* * *

Hichigo leva les yeux.

Devant lui se tenait un arrancar. Un vasto lorde. Un ennemi.

C'est alors qu'il le reconnu.

- Fréroooooot !, s'exclama-t-il en prenant un Ulquiorra stoïque dans ses bras, faisant crisser leur peau crayeuse l'une contre l'autre.

* * *

Renji observait le scène, une goutte derrière la tête.

- Vous avez plus qu'à monter un cirque, les deux clowns, lança-t-il aux deux frères retrouvés.

* * *

Enfin libre.

Il étira ses longs bras blancs vers le ciel.

Libre.

Un sourire joua sur ses lèvres noires.

Quel plaisir !

Il regarda les gens passer à côté de lui sur le trottoir. Il se demanda lequel d'entre eux ferait sa première victime. Il voulait tuer de l'humain, juste pour le fun…Il était méchant, oh oui, Hyahahahaha.

- Oh, maman maman ! Regarde ! Un clown ! Je veux le gentil clown !, s'exclama un petit garçon en tirant sa mère par la manche, l'index pointé sur Hichigo.

- Arg, fit le hollow, terrassé.

La vérité sort de la bouche des enfants.

* * *

Ils étaient en train de s'embrasser lorsqu'Ichigo recula brutalement, se cognant dans le coin du bureau. Rukia leva sur lui un regard interrogateur. Il paraissait terrifié.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?, demanda-t-elle, gênée. J'embrasse si mal que ça ?

Le jeune homme baissa les yeux, incapable de lui répondre. Il ne pouvait quand même pas lui dire la vraie raison. A savoir qu'il entendait une voix dans sa tête, cette voix nasillarde, qui lui ordonnait de lui dévorer la bouche - au sens littéral.

* * *

Ils étaient en train de s'embrasser lorsqu'Ichigo recula brutalement, se cognant dans le coin du bureau. Rukia leva sur lui un regard interrogateur. Il paraissait terrifié.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?, demanda-t-elle, gênée. J'embrasse si mal que ça ?

Le jeune homme baissa les yeux, incapable de lui répondre. Il ne pouvait quand même pas lui dire la vraie raison.

- T'aurais bien aimé que ce soit moi pas vrai ?, chuchota la voix nasillarde de son hollow dans un recoin sombre de son esprit.

* * *

Ils étaient en train de s'embrasser…

- Mon hollow est gérontophiiiiiile !, gueula Ichigo en montrant le couple du doigt.

- Ta gueule !, rétorqua Hichigo en relâchant les lèvres de Zangetsu.

* * *

- Même au beau milieu d'un combat violent, ton monde intérieur n'éprouve pas le moindre frémissement, dit Zangetsu, très sérieux.

- Attends un peu…je ne comprend pas. Es-tu en train de me dire qu'il est normal que mon esprit soit sans dessus-dessous et confonde l'horizontal et le vertical ?, demanda la rouquin, atterré.

- Il semblerait que tu deviennes de plus en plus fort chaque jour, continua le vieux en changeant de sujet.

- Et en plus, tu m'ignorer totalement, hein ?, s'insurgea Ichigo.

La vérité, c'est que Zangetsu ne savait pas quoi répondre. Pour lui, se monde était normal, car c'était le seul qu'il connaissait.

* * *

Zangetsu lui jeta quelque chose.

- Hey mais ça va pas ? T'aurais pu me blesser !, gueula Ichigo.

- Ne le lâche pas. C'est ton sabre, répliqua le vieillard en s'éloignant d'un pas digne.

- Hein ?!, hallucina le rouquin. Mais…mon sabre c'est toi !

Une silhouette blanche surgit de derrière lui.

- Bouh !, fit le hollow, son regard dément braqué sur le jeune shinigami.

- A partir de maintenant, nous allons te tester pour voir si tu me mérites, ajouta Zangetsu. Si tu veux me brandir encore une fois, il faudra te battre pour me récupérer.

- Mais…mais…JE NE PEUX PAS ME BATTRE AVEC UN MIKADO !!, s'écria Ichigo en agitant la brindille en chocolat que Zangetsu venait de lui filer.

Hichigo éclata d'un grand rire sardonique.

- Il faudra bien pourtant, rugit-il en se ruant sur lui, toutes griffes dehors et son zanpakutoh levé.

* * *

Hichigo jeta un coup d'œil nerveux derrière son épaule.

- Qu'y a-t-il ?, lui demanda Zangetsu, très légèrement intrigué.

- J'ai l'impression qu'on m'observe…, chuchota le hollow en frissonnant.

Depuis leur cachette, les fangirls de Shirosaki gloussaient comme des pintades psychopathes.


	4. Chapter 4

**Encore un chapitre pour ce recueil de drabbles. Je crois que ce sera le dernier chapitre. Je vous remercie tous d****'****avoir partagé ces historiettes avec moi et de m****'****avoir plus ou moins inspiré. J****'****espère que ça vous plaira (surtout que ce chap est aussi long quasiment que le premier). Et j****'****espère que les références dont j****'****use dans certains drabbles ne vous seront pas trop obscures ****'**

**Merci, merci encore, et à bientôt pour de nouvelles aventures bleachiennes !!**

* * *

Hichigo était TRANQUILLEMENT en train de se vernir les ongles des pieds, quand l'autre énergumène de Fraise à la con lui a sauté sur le dos en gueulant « HUE DADA ! »

--

Ichigo s'embêtait. Alors il jouait à la marelle comme lui avait appris Yuzu.

Soudain, arrivé à la dernière case, la case Ciel, il se statufia.

Quelqu'un y était déjà, allongé de manière langoureuse.

- Oh oui Ichigo, emmène moi au Ciel !, susurra sensuellement Hichigo.

Le rouquin faillit avoir une attaque.

--

La seule chose qui fait peur à Byakuya Kuchiki ?

Quelques indices : ça a les yeux jaunes et noir, un masque de hollow et ça déteste perdre.

--

Au matin, Ichigo se réveilla. Il avait fait un rêve étrange, dans lequel il se retrouvait dans son monde intérieur, avec pour seule compagnie le vieux Zangetsu qui le soûlait avec ses réflexions philosophiques du genre « la force est ce que tu ne peux voir » ou encore « l'appétit vient en mangeant ».

C'est alors qu'il remarqua le hollow assit par terre en train de bouffer une jambe non identifiée.

- T'as bien dormi ? Moi j'en pouvais plus du vioc…

Ainsi commença la vie de colocataire d'Ichigo. Mais pas dans son monde intérieur…Dans sa propre chambre !!

--

Ok, on se la joue à pile ou face.

- Si c'est face, t'es bon pour être en dessous, mon roi.

- Oui mais si c'est pile, c'est toi qui sera dessous.

- C'est pas parce que t'es le roi que tu dois toujours être dessus, partenaire !

- Hey ! On verra bien d'abord.

Un silence.

- PILE ! OUAIIIIIIS !

- Oh…ça va hein, j'ai compris, je vais en dessous…

Rukia, qui écoutait à la porte, rougit. Ichigo et son double faisaient vraiment des trucs pas très catholiques dans cette chambre. Valait mieux les laisser tranquilles.

Hichigo, boudeur, alla se rouler en boule dans le lit du dessous, tandis qu'Ichigo, triomphant, montait dans celui du haut. Vive les lits superposés !

--

Depuis que le hollow a décidé de vivre avec lui, Ichigo en a appris pas mal sur lui.

En particulier une chose : il est malpoli. Il rote à table, insulte les passants par la fenêtre quand il s'ennuie, fait des doigts d'honneur à tout va, crache sur les gens, pète au lit, fait des blagues salaces ou juste dégoûtantes, pelote les fesses des femmes dans la rue…

Mais surtout, le pire de ses défauts : il semble avoir un amour inconditionnel pour Nirvana, et de préférence à fond la caisse.

--

Hichigo aime bien les cheveux d'Ichigo. Il aimerait bien les toucher, y glisser les doigts…

Et les arracher un par un.

--

Zangetsu vit Hichigo revenir dans le monde intérieur, penaud.

- Tiens, tu es de retour ? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

- Bah, trois fois rien, dit le hollow en haussant les épaules. J'ai juste dit que Rukia était bien roulé, et que maintenant que j'avais un corps à moi tout seul, j'allais pouvoir en profiter un peu…alors il m'a renvoyé illico ici. Comment il a flippé, quand même !, ricana-t-il.

- Et qu'est-ce que tu voulais lui faire, à cette Rukia ? La violer ou la manger ?

Monochrome eut un sourire énigmatique.

- Qui sait…

--

Le vieux lance le zanpakutoh. Ichigo le regarde s'envoler, impuissant.

- Va chercher !, ordonne alors Zangetsu.

Une silhouette blanche se précipite, la langue (bleue) pendante.

- Waf !

Et chope l'épée dans sa gueule pleine de dents.

--

Ichigo regarda son double, les yeux exorbités. Puis d'un doigt tremblant, il désigna son ventre.

- Tu…tu…TU ES ENCEINTE ?!

Le hollow ricana.

- Hé oui.

Ichigo hurla à la lune.

- Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooon !

--

Hichigo n'aime pas la pluie. Parce qu'après, il y a un grand arc-en-ciel, comme un sourire niais qui vient là pour le narguer.

--

Ils étaient tout deux assis (ou plutôt affalés) l'un à côté de l'autre sur le canapé.

- Ichigo, tu devrais vraiment arrêter les chips, tu deviens gros, bougonna Hichigo en croquant un de ces trucs immondes qu'il aime manger et dont nous tairons le nom.

- Va te faire foutre, répliqua le rouquin en tirant sur son t-shirt pour dissimuler son ventre qui dépasse.

- Avec plaisir !, s'exclama le Monochrome psychopathe en se jetant sur lui.

--

Ichigo entend comme un bruit dans son placard, la nuit (non, ce n'est pas Rukia, elle est partie depuis longtemps).

Soudain, il se décida. Il se leva de son lit, en caleçon, et alla ouvrir le placard.

A l'intérieur, le hollow l'attendait.

- Viens du côté obscur de la Force, Ichigo, susurra-t-il.

Le rouquin claqua la porte de toutes ses forces et se recoucha.

--

: La rencontre Yamamoto-Hichigo :

Le vieux s'énerve face au jeune énergumène décoloré qui s'amuse à taguer les murs du Seireitei avec le sang de ses shinigamis.

- Ouste ! Va-t-en !

- Cause toujours, marmonne le blanc bec sans y faire attention.

Le vieillard brandit quelque chose.

- J'ai une canne ! Et j'hésiterais pas à m'en servir !

- Du calme papy, tu vas te faire un tour de rein.

Vaincu, Yamamoto retourna chez lui. Ah la jeunesse…

--

- Ichigo, j'ai une mauvaise nouvelle pour toi…, dit Zangetsu, l'air grave.

- Quoi ? Le hollow est mort ?…Ah non, ça se serait une bonne nouvelle…

- Je suis enceinte !!, lui gueula subtilement Monochrome dans l'oreille avec un grand sourire con. Tu vas être papa !!

…

Ichigo se réveilla en sueur, tout tremblant. Il n'était pas près à fonder une famille.

--

De quelle couleur peuvent bien être les tétons d'Hichigo ?

Si vous voulez savoir, demandez à Ichigo. Après tout, c'est son double, non ?

--

- Joyeux Noël !, s'exclama Papa Zangetsu en costume rouge et barbe blanche.

Hichigo et Ichigo le regardèrent, atterrés.

- Allez les enfants, venez vous asseoir devant le sapin ! Vos cadeaux vous attendent !

Ichigo lança un coup d'œil incrédule à son double. Celui-ci lui chuchota à l'oreille :

- Viens. Mieux vaut ne pas le contrarier.

Ils s'assirent. Deux paquets étaient posés au pied de l'arbre.

Hichigo déballa le sien et eût la surprise de découvrir un ours en peluche.

Ichigo, quant à lui, regarda sa scie, les sourcils froncés, se demandant si on essayait de lui faire passer un message...

- Ouuuups, je me suis trompé !, s'écria alors Zangetsu en intervertissant les cadeaux dans les mains des joyeux chérubins.

--

Rukia se réveilla de bon matin. On toqua à la porte de son placard. Alors elle ouvrit.

- Bonne St Valentin, baragouina Ichigo, rouge comme une tomate bien mûre, une boîte en forme de cœur dans les mains.

Elle accepta le présent avec un large sourire.

Le soir, alors que tout le monde dormait, Rukia en profita pour dévorer les chocolats que le rouquin lui avait offert, lorsque quelqu'un toqua à la porte de son placard. Elle ouvrit, un peu surprise.

Elle le fût encore plus en voyant le hollow de Ichigo lui tendre un cœur humain encore palpitant et dégoulinant de sang.

- Bonne St Valentin, susurra Hichigo avec un sourire attendrissant plein de crocs.

--

Hichigo n'aime pas non plus quand il fait soleil. Il a la peau très sensible.

--

Ichigo vit son hollow arriver enfin. Ses vêtements étaient en lambeaux.

- Ben alors ? Tu t'habilles grunge toi maintenant ? Déjà Zangetsu…

- Mais nan abruti !, rétorqua Monochrome en regardant derrière son épaule, l'air un peu effrayé.

Non loin de là, ses fan girls se disputaient les morceaux de vêtements qu'elles avaient réussi à lui arracher.

--

Zangetsu s'assit dans le fauteuil et attend que la barbier fasse son office.

Derrière lui, Monsieur Sweeney Todd sortit son rasoir acéré de son étui.

--

Ichigo vient de se faire recaler à la Nouvelle Star. Il sort dehors, tout penaud.

- Laisse-moi faire, intervînt Shirosaki en prenant les commandes.

Il entre dans le bâtiment. Et des hurlements retentissent peu après. Est-ce que c'est Hichigo qui chante ou le jury en train d'agoniser, on ne sait pas trop…

--

Ichigo sourit à son hollow.

- Toi et moi, on est un peu comme Batman et Robin.

Hichigo fit la moue.

- Je dirais plutôt comme Spiderman et Venom.

**NdA : Venom est une sorte de double maléfique de Spiderman mais il est tellement plus cool que Spidey…lol **

--

Ichigo et son double, étalés dans le sofa du salon, mate un film à la télé. Ça s'apelle Le Secret de Brokeback Mountain, avec Jake Gyllenhaal et Heath Ledger…

- Dis donc Ichigo, ça te dirait pas de faire du camping ?, chuchota langoureusement le hollow en lui caressant la cuisse, un sourire pervers aux lèvres.

--

- Ichigo !

- Oui, qu'y a-t-il, hollow ?

- Tu devrais présenter Zangetsu à Ishida, lui chuchota Monochrome.

- Et pourquoi ?

- Pour qu'il reprise ses vêtements. Tu comprends, on est presque en hiver, et je crains pour sa santé…

--

Le hollow tendit le bras par la fenêtre, les yeux écarquillés.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?, s'exclama-t-il avec une naïveté presque touchante.

- C'est de la neige, répondit son roi en levant le nez de son bouquin qu'il lisait, assis sur son lit.

- C'est blanc et froid…comme moi, murmura Monochrome pour lui-même. Blanc et froid…comme la mort.

--

Hichigo déteste Urahara. C'est de sa faute s'il est né dans ce corps qui aurait dû être le sien.

--

Zangetsu trouve Benihime très séduisante. Mais il n'ose pas le lui dire. A vrai dire, s'il est si taciturne, c'est à cause de sa trop grande timidité.

--

Du rouge sur du blanc.

Sur ses habits…ses mains…

Sur le sol, la neige. Du sang.

Ichigo s'écroule, vaincu.

Et le hollow hurle. De joie, ou bien de désespoir…


End file.
